


The Panther's Skull

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: RyuAnn Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ryuji and Ann notice how much Ren and Makoto have changed since they started dating. So much so, that they start to realize how much they feel for each other. Could this lead to something new or something both likely to happen?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: RyuAnn Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873765
Kudos: 17
Collections: RyuAnn Week 2020





	The Panther's Skull

**Author's Note:**

> RyuAnn Week 2020 - Day One: Confessions
> 
> I know I can already hear you saying, "BRIAN YOU SACK OF S**T!!! THIS ISN'T SHUMAKO!!! I'MMA KILL YOU!!!!" But hey, I think I've said this before, but I think Ryuji and Ann go well together. Just as well as Ren goes with Makoto. What that means is that I have the same amount of affection towards RyuAnn as I do Shumako (but we all know which rains supreme!!) So cut me some slack!! 
> 
> Other than that, Please Enjoy!!

Love changes many things. To a man and woman. It can make you do things you weren't able to do in the past, change you into the ideal member of society, make you feel like the king of the world, etc. But what happens when you're in love with someone that feels the same way and you two don't have a clue what it is that makes you feel that way? 

So brings us to two youngens, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki, who have known each other for a long time ever since middle school. They aren't really on the best of terms with each other though. Ryuji keeps saying stuff that makes Ann get upset, or Ann tells Ryuji off because she needs someone to yell at. Not a big surprise to their friends or them to be honest. 

It's not like how this would work in the case of, say, Ren Amamiya and his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. They both have rough times, with Makoto being in her first relationship with Ren, but both have come together quite nicely. So much that their friends are practically jealous of how well they go together. That's why they've earned the name "Team Mom and Dad of the Phantom Thieves." It bothers them, but secretly, they enjoy having to deal with the team's problems. 

But, it only makes sense for live to be in the air with the month of February fast approaching. The time where love shines the most beautifully. Most of the time.... In the case of Ryuji and Ann, not so hot. Their friends have been trying to get them together for the longest time, but just can't seem to do it. No matter how hard they try. But this time, things would be different. 

Ryuji had been told by Ren to meet just outside Ogikubo, their favorite ramen place. He didn't suspect a thing because it was natural for Ren to ask him for a bite to eat there. He got his things ready and headed to Ogikubo. 

When he got there, he didn't see Ren anywhere. He thought he'd already be inside so went in to check their usual spot. But who he saw there wasn't Ren, but Ann. He completely forgot what he was doing there was about to walk out of the building when he heard Ann call him. He nervously turned around and saw her motion her hand telling him to come sit with her. He sulked his over to their table. 

'Ugh....why?' he thought. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Ann asked the boy. Ryuji jerked up and looked at the bowl in front of him. 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks." Ryuji said and started munching down. 

'She seems less angry today. Hope she isn't holding it in.' he thought. 

Ann looked much more calmer than she would be around Ryuji. She didn't look like she wanted to yell at him or be rude. She just looked so....angelic. 

'Gah! What's making me think that!?' Ryuji cut his own thoughts. 

"I'm guessing that Ren told you to meet him here, right?" Ann asked. 

"Uhh...yeah. Color me shocked to fine him not here." Ryuji said, trying to remain calm. 

"He said he had plans with Makoto today, but I still came here for whatever reason my brain told me." Ann said. 

"Whadda ya suppos Ren is up to if he's not here?" Ryuji asked. 

"Probably hanging out with Makoto or something." Ann replied. 

Ryuji kept eating while Ann just stared at her food and occasionally took a bite. Ryuji noticed she had a surprised look on her face and was looking at him. He gulped down the food in his mouth and asked: 

"What? Something wrong?" 

"Huh? No. It's just... I've never seen you devour food like that." Ann nervously replied. 

"Ramen's my fav! I thought ya knew that." Ryuji said. 

"Oh yeah. That slipped my mind entirely." Ann said. 

"Ya not hungry?" Ryuji asked, looking at her bowl. 

"No. Not really. I ate before coming here." Ann replied. 

"Well.....that's a shame." Ryuji sighed, stretching his arms out. 

Soon enough, Ryuji finished his bowl and the two of them left Ogikubo. They wanted to go their separate ways, but got a text from someone. 

Makoto: Sorry to ask this of you two, but I need your help. 

Ann: Why can't you just get Ren to help you? 

Makoto: Well, Ren has something to do at the moment and no one else is available. 

Ryuji: Shit, really? Well I guess we could help ya. 

Makoto: Thank you. I need you to come to Shujin immediately. 

Ann: On our way. Be there soon. 

"Ugh. Why we gotta go to Shujin on a Sunday?" Ryuji whined. 

"Suck it up and get your butt moving." Ann calmly told the boy. 

They walked all the way to the station and took the train to Aoyama-Itchome. Ryuji practically gave up walking and Ann had to tug his arm in order for him to keep going. They soon arrived at Shujin Academy and walked to the student council room, where Makoto was waiting for them. 

"Ah. Ryuji. Ann. Perfect timing. Please have a seat." Makoto said. 

"So, whadda ya need help with?" Ryuji asked. 

"I need the two of you to....help me.....find Ren the perfect present." Makoto said. 

"Oh yeah. Valentine's Day is next week. But why us?" Ann asked. 

"I'm sure I can trust that you two to not tell Ren about this. I want it to be the perfect gift for Valentine's Day." Makoto said. 

"At least we ain't doin' anythin' here." Ryuji said in relief. 

"Sure. You can count us in." Ann said. 

"Thanks. Let's go." Makoto said, getting out of her seat. 

The three of them took the train to the underground mall in Shibuya. Ann knew the place like the back of her hand, so she knew the best places for a great Valentine's Day gift. Makoto was pleased to know her friend had it good in this scenario. 

Ryuji, on the other hand, wasn't helping at all but was interested himself. So many people he knew wouldn't be able to even think about this kinda place for shopping. He was impressed with what he saw in the shops Ann recommended. He began to wonder if Ann deserved something for helping Makoto. Then again, he also wanted a reward, but he wasn't doing anything to help. 

About a couple hours later, Makoto settled on a couple of things, but knew she and to pick one. So she gave Ann a t-shirt with a heart on it and Ryuji a new pair of shoes. She thanked them again and went on her way. Ann and Ryuji both looked at each other. 

"That was nice." Ann said. 

"Gotta say, ya know the best places in town for shopping." Ryuji said. 

"I mainly do my shopping here. So it'd be a quick recommendation." Ann said. 

"Y-Yeah. Sure.." Ryuji seemed tense. He began to sweat just looking at Ann. 

"Ryuji? Is something wrong?" Ann asked. 

"H-Huh!? N-Nah! Everything's fine!" Ryuji outbursted. 

"You seen so tense. What? Did all the shopping drive you crazy?" Ann asked. 

"N-No! I-It's just....Umm......Eh....." Ryuji seemed like he was about to do something he would regret. 

"What are you hiding?" Ann asked cheekily. 

"Ya really wanna know?" Ryuji asked. 

"Yeaahh." Ann said. 

Ryuji sighed and gutted up courage. He placed his box of shoes on the ground, rummaged through his pocket, and pulled out a tiny black box. Ann looked at him with a surprised look on her face. 

"I...uh...found this in that jewelry store we...uh...stopped by. I thought you'd....uh.....like it." Ryuji said. 

With all the courage and determination he had in him, he opened the box and revealed a gold ring with a blue diamond shining in the center of it. Ann dropped her T-shirt on his shoe box and covered her mouth with her hands. 

"R-R-Ryuji....." Ann was speechless. 

"Look, I know we have our ups and downs, but I still think that you deserve something that'll remind you of what you...uh...mean....to....me." Ryuji said. 

"Wh-Uh-Um..." Ann didn't know what to say. She was too stunned by the ring in Ryuji's hand. 

"S-So....y-ya gonna take it or not?" Ryuji asked, now feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Ann looked at the blind boy as tears of joy ran from her eyes. She hadn't expected Ryuji, of all people, to get her such an amazing gift. She almost never saw it coming. 

"I....uh....you got this for me?" She finally asked. 

"F-Figured I wouldn't let the opportunity g-go to waste." Ryuji said. 

"T-Thank you...." Ann said. She noticed then that she was crying. 

"Ann? You okay?" Ryuji asked. 

"I....I'm sorry....I just can't believe this..." Ann said through her tears. 

"Please believe it." Ryuji said. 

"Ryuji....d-does that mean what I think it means?" Ann asked. 

"Huh? O-Oh yeah. Yeah. I-It's does." Ryuji said. 

"T-Then....say it." Ann told the boy. 

"Okay.....Ann Takamaki....I.....l-lu-luh-love y-ya-you." Ryuji managed to say. 

"Y-You.....I love you too, Ryuji." Ann said. 

Ryuji looked at Ann with her tears of joy still running down her face. He took the ring out of the box and carefully placed it on her finger. She looked at the ring and then back at Ryuji. 

"Ya like it?" Ryuji asked. 

"Very much." Ann said. 

"Thing's hella expensive. Nearly costed me all my Yen." Ryuji said. 

"How'd you even get the Yen to buy this?" Ann asked. 

"Me and RenRen did a couple of treasure runs in Mementos." Ryuji said. 

"Well I'm happy you did." Ann said, finishing with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Why there? When you have here." Ryuji said, pulling Ann in for a proper kiss on the lips. 

"I love you, Ryuji." 

"Love ya too, Takamaki."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> RyuAnn Week, while it isn't Shumako, is gonna be a fun ride! But there is more Shumako fanfics on the way!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
